A container refers to a container in the form of a box, that is used to efficiently transport freight, that is, a large-scale freight transportation container that is implemented to enable the loading and unloading work to be quickly carried out, to be usable repeatedly, to store luggage for a long period of time, and to transport luggage through various transportation means.
However, general hermetic containers have a fixed size (e.g., a height of 8.6 feet) defined by the international standard (e.g., ISO standard), and as a result, there is a problem in that the general hermetic container cannot be easily used to store and transport luggage having a dimension exceeding the standard. Moreover, in the case of a container with an openable roof in the related art, a plurality of roof beam sockets is installed at an equal interval at upper ends of two side walls of the container, two opposite ends of the roof beam are detachably attached to the sockets, a cover covers the two opposite ends of the roof beam, and a rim of the cover is bound and fixed by a rope. Therefore, in the case of the container with the openable roof in the related art, since operations of tightening or loosening the fixing rope, covering or uncovering the cover, and installing or detaching the roof beam to or from the socket one by one are carried out to open or close the upper side of the container, there is a problem in that inefficiency exists at the time of opening or closing the upper side of the container.
As associated literature of the related art, there is a Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2002-0093265 published on Dec. 16, 2002, and entitled “Open Top Container Including Opening and Closing Device”.